What if?
by BlackJackBJ
Summary: Summary: What if Harry left the Dursley's care when he was 10? What if Dumbledore knew of the abuses Harry has? What if Dumbledore assigned another guardian for Harry? What if this new guardian is Severus Snape, the worst, potion master at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

**What if?** By BlackJackBJ

**Summary:** What if Harry left the Dursley's care when he was 10? What if Dumbledore knew of the abuses Harry has? What if Dumbledore assigned another guardian for Harry? What if this new guardian is Severus Snape, the worst, potion master at Hogwarts?

**Rated:** T

**Disclamer: **Not mine. JK Rowling is behind these lovely characters.

**A/N:** This is just a rewrite of this chapter, it is around the same, just spelling and grammer corrections etc, and maybe a few additional sentences and details.

* * *

Albus signed, Ms. Figgs had just informed him about Harry. Albus stood up and paced around his strangely decorated office, tick tock tick tick tock, the familiar sound of his clock ticked in an unorganized pattern. Albus finally sat down letting his old, stiff bones rest on the red, comfortable, cushioned chair. Albus went through the ideas on his mental list, the most important thing now was to get Harry out of 4 Privet Drive and get him a new guardian. The blood wards had broken, Harry no longer called 4 Privet Drive _'Home'. _Time was racing, he needed to save Harry, or the world will lose its saviour.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry felt blood pounding in his ears, his lesson; it was all_ his_ fault. He had done his freakish things _again_, Dudders and his gang was chasing him, 'the Harry hunt' they called it, one second he was on the ground, the _next_? On the school roofs. The teachers didn't believe him, _obviously_. The teachers had called Uncle Vernon, whilst he was at work, about Harry, about... "how he was climbing school property". He had tried and failed badly to convince, Uncle Vernon he didn't do it on purpose, but that _never_ seemed to help. He was too stubborn and he knew it, it was probably because his mother and father was that stubborn. He should have just admited doing the... _freakish _things on purpose, and face... even worse than... _that_?

"I didn't do it on purpose, sir."

"Of course you didn't, boy,_ NOT_." Uncle Vernon screamed at him. "Boy, you are coming with me."

Fear, No, I will _not_ show weakness.

I _will_ not show weakness.

I _WILL_ NOT SHOW WEAKNESS.

"Yes sir." Don't cry, _don't, nothing will happen, no nothing will._

Uncle Vernon pulled Harry towards 4 Privet Drive, once they were in the 'terror' zone, nothing would save him.

"Boy, you will not do your freakishness in this house nor anywhere near us, you _will_ not do it or else. You are already very lucky you are alive, you should have died with your stupid, drunk parents in the car crash. We are so nice to let _you _live in this house with _us; _normal people. You are a freak, say it." Uncle Vernon toke off his belt and started whipping Harry.

"I am a freak." Harry whispered softly, hoping Uncle Vernon would stop.

_Crack._

"Louder." Boomed Uncle Vernon.

"I am a freak." Harry whispered slightly louder, hoping it would stop soon.

_Crack_

"Louder."

"I am a freak." Harry said, hoping someone would save him.

_Crack_

"Louder."

"I am a freak." Harry screamed at him, praying to every god he knew, which was not much, not that he believed in it.

_Crack_

This continued on for a few more minutes, untill Harry was bloody over the places his uncle hit him. Uncle Vernon dragged him towards the stairs and pushed him into the cupboard under it. Which was where Harry now was, loosing blood.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Severus was relaxing after a day of teaching dunderheads, over a cup of firewhiskey. _Ding,_ was the sound which alerted him, someone wanting to go through the fireplace. The said fireplace was turning from red to green to red again every second or so. Severus gave in, and Albus's head appeared. "Can I come through?"

"Yes." Severus said dryly, Severus's mind spun into action, why was the headmaster _here_?

The fireplace turned green and the headmaster was in sight, he casted a few spells which cleaned the soot off him. "Now, Severus, I have a favour for you."

"What is it?" Ugh, this mysteriousness was too hard to figure out.

"Young Harry needs a guardian. I want you to pick him up and deal with him."

****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****

Albus looked carefully at the young potions master, his face turned into disgust, his eyes turned to hatred before reappearing blank. "You want _me _to look after _Potter_'s child?" Maybe it wasn't that good of an idea, but Severus was the ideal one.

"Yes, now my boy, can you do that."

"But... B-But." Now that was a first, Severus unable to say anything, if you asked a student in his house, well any house, any former students, they would have accused Albus of saying it, even suggesting it.

"Yes, he's at 4 Privet Drive, I trust you know where that is, and good luck, and good-bye, my boy." Before the potion master could do anything, Albus took some floo powder and threw it at his feet and said it in a clear voice. "My office." Albus breathed into the familiar spinning, once the dizziness stopped, he was in his office.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

How could the headmaster ever to this to him, fumed Severus, the brat-who-lived must be such a spoiled prince, how on merlin's name did he land himself on Severus? Well if the headmaster is ordering him like this, he would make the brat-who-lived-to-make-Severus-his-guardian's life hell. He would have to plot this later, for now Severus had to get the brat here. Severus walked to the still working fireplace and took some floo powder and said. "The three broomsticks." A few seconds later he arrived in the darkly lit pub. Severus transfigured his robes into muggle clothes, he was disgusted to have to wear muggle clothes, however he had to blend in with the muggles. He then placed a glamour on his wand to look like a silver cane. Once doing so, Severus apparated near the brat's uncle's home. Severus saw identical houses, the only difference were the black numbers which were hung near the door; everything seemed normal. Severus walked up to the door and politely, well as politely as he could, knocked on the door three times.

He heard a booming voice shouting, "BOY, GET THE DOOR." and then came a smaller voice.

"He's locked up in the cupboard remember, dad?"

"Well get the door, Dudders." The louder voice said.

"But-that's the freak's job."

"Just get the door."

A herd of elephants could be heard coming towards Severus, and _finally_ the door opened. "What can I do for you, sir?" A fat, chubby child showed up.

"I'm here to get Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Confusness could be heard. "Dad, he's here for Harry Potter."

"Who?" The loud voice was heard again. A _few_ herds of elephants sounded like they were coming towards Severus. A huge, fat man whose face was turning red appeared.

"I'm here to get Harry Potter." Severus repeated, his patience was disappearing.

"There's no Harry Potter here." The huge man stated, then tried to slammed the door close, Severus quickly placed one foot to stop the door from closing.

"I'm sure there is, I heard you say there was."

"You're one of those freaks." The man raised one of his chubby fingers and pointed at him accusingly. Severus pushed him away and looked at the surroundings, he headed towards the stairs where he spotted multiple locks surrounding a door.

"Alohomora." Severus whispered towards the locks, click, that was all it needed, Severus peered into the small, dark cupboard, he saw a few drawings which had a motorcycle and a few random things, the most important thing he found was a scribbled writing of 'Harry's Room.' Severus saw a tiny, unconscious figure huddled in the corner, covered in blood, he looked closely, this person had dark, messy hair; a trademark of Potter.

* * *

**A/N: **Just trying to improve these chapters, and rewriting them. The plot is still the same, although. Sorry, I'll try and update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**What If? **By BlackJackBJ

**Summary: **What if Harry left the Dursley's care when he was 10? What if Dumbledore knew of the abuses Harry has? What if Dumbledore assigned another guardian for Harry? What if this new guardian is Severus Snape, the worst, potion master at Hogwarts?

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Not an update, just a rewrite... I've added some new details, and done some grammer checking... hopefully.

* * *

_"Alohomora." Severus whispered towards the locks, click, that was all it needed, Severus peered into the small, dark cupboard, he saw a few drawings which had a motorcycle and a few random things, the most important thing he found was a scribbled writing of 'Harry's Room.' Severus saw a tiny, unconscious figure huddled in the corner, covered in blood, he looked closely, this person had dark, messy hair; a trademark of Potter._

Severus stared at the blood-covered boy, thinking it wasn't possible that _this_ was Potter. Severus grabbed him and apparated to his quarters at Hogwarts, the familiar color of green and silver appeared, his feet stepped on stone which was lightly heated by the fireplace. Severus walked towards the corridor, where he went into the 2nd room. Severus placed the brat as gently as possible onto the black, soft, silk bed. Severus did some monitoring spells before leaving, he went to the fireplace. "Poppy? Come here." Severus started pacing around, back and forth, back and forth. A few minutes later, Poppy came out of the fireplace, she magicked the soot away.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Severus could feel the uncomfort in her voice.

"The boy it is."

"What boy?"

"Potter." Severus gave her his best glare, his patience was going down and his anger was appearing, which may had come from the most annoying muggles he had seen, including his own father, and _that_ was saying something.

"Where is he?"

"In the 2nd room to the left." Severus spat out, Poppy moved towards the destination Severus had told her, she opened the door gently.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Poppy opened the door, she looked into the dark room, it was dimly lit. On the black bed was a figure which looked around 8, but most importantly, the child had blood on him. Poppy quickly did some healing spells. The said child started to thrash around, as he came round. "Severus, please get some calming draught, while you're at it." Poppy called towards the door. Minutes seemed to have ticked by, Severus strolled in, once again in black, billowing robes, he angrily passed the potion towards Poppy. Poppy magicked the potion into the child's throat, a few seconds passed, and the child stopped thrashing around. Poppy carefully examined the child, he had messy, black hair like the child's father, James. But the child had his mother's eyes, bright, intelligent, emerald eyes. Poppy reached her hand carefully towards the child, he flinched heavily and Poppy stopped. "Severus, he will be fine in a day or two, that is the physical side..." Poppy stopped dead and let it trail off, she knew the child, Potter-no Harry would have to drink many disgusting, gross potions, however the pitiness which she was feeling now wouldn't help. "Severus? Can we talk outside?" The man in question grunted slightly giving a small nod indicating yes.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Severus headed towards the cushioned, dark, green armchair. He sat down feeling slightly guilty, he knew now, Potter wasn't the royal prince after all instead Potter was an abused child, either way Potter could still be very ignorant and bossy and... and anything like the senior Potter. Severus coughed a few times wishing Poppy would start the conversation, he wanted it to end quickly, he needed to think, he needed to be alone. "You have to take it slowly, you of all people should know about an abused child." Well, _thanks so much_ for reminding me, Severus wanted to say to her but of course he didn't, instead he answered with a simple,

"Yes." Severus knew from experience how fragile one could be, he had been one afterall. Poppy knew _all_ his dark secrets and past, she was the one who treated him after death eater meetings, where he had been cursed several times, and when he was a student and Father, no not even father, The Monster had beaten him a few times. Fath-Monster had wanted to beat his magic out, he didn't like anything about magic. Muggles had 'killed' wizards in the past, burned them, he recalled from his useless, history of magic book, that stupid ghost couldn't teach anything. Why Albus didn't sack him, Severus had some clue, some rule but leaving ghosts alone unless they were dangerous, or something. Anyways, Fa-Monster had tried to beat it out of him, Severus thought this was the case with the brat-who-lived-to-land-himself-in-Severus's-care.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"He needs to grow faster, he's way too short currently and looks like a 8-year-old, we can do that with potions," Poppy mentally ticked off her checklist. "He definatly needs to have more food in him, start with liquids and then slowly let him have more solid food. And be careful with his emotional feelings, you have to always reassure him," Poppy noticed Severus seemed to be in deep thought. "Reassure him, you get it?" Severus snapped his head up instantly.

"Yes." Severus sent a death glare at Poppy.

"Well I'll be off, I'll send you the list of potions you will give him and... good-bye." Poppy headed towards the door, leaving Severus in a dazzled mood, people always seem to leave, when he was dazzled...

* * *

**A/N: **Rewriting these chapters, the plot is the same. Sorry, not an update just a rewrite. I'll try and update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**What if? **By BlackJackBJ

**Summary: **What if Harry left the Dursley's care when he was 10? What if Dumbledore knew of the abuses Harry has? What if Dumbledore assigned another guardian for Harry? What if this new guardian is Severus Snape, the worst, potion master at Hogwarts?

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, nor will it ever be, I'm serious. straight face. :/ .

**A/N: **Not a new chapter, just a rewrite. I've added a few extra details, and hopefully improved some grammer mistakes.

* * *

_"He needs to grow faster, he's way too short currently and looks like a 8-year-old, we can do that with potions," Poppy mentally ticked off her checklist. "He definatly needs to have more food in him, start with liquids and then slowly let him have more solid food. And be careful with his emotional feelings, you have to always reassure him," Poppy noticed Severus seemed to be in deep thought. "Reassure him, you get it?" Severus snapped his head up instantly._

_"Yes." Severus sent a death glare at Poppy._

_"Well I'll be off, I'll send you the list of potions you will give him and... good-bye." Poppy headed towards the door, leaving Severus in a dazzled mood, people always seem to leave, when he was dazzled..._

Before Severus realized, Poppy had left him _alone _with _Potter_, Potter of all people, it must be _Potter_. Severus hated to admit it but he didn't know what to do with a fragile child, he wasn't one for comforting. It was usually people running away from him instead of the other way around. He didn't have the patience, neither would he ever admit it to anyone, he had a very bad temper, Severus hated it, it reminded him of his father. Severus realized nothing would happen whilst he was thinking, nobody would be comforting Potter right now. Severus slowly stood up and dragged himself as slow as possible towards the bedroom where Potter was. He signed before knocking three times on the door. Severus heard a small whimper and he went in.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry woke to the dark room, he was on a bed, he was on a bed, he immediately flung himself to the floor. His uncle would kill him, if he found out; he couldn't remember where he was. Harry heard a few knocks on the door, it echoed softly around the room, this was it, his uncle would kill him now, Harry let out a soft whimper before remembering his uncle didn't like it when he did that, Harry immediately stopped. The door slowly creaked open, a tall, unfamiliar figure walked through. Harry thought and thought, and quickly spoke an apology.

"I-I d-don't r-rem-mem-mber h-how I-I g-got here." Harry stammered out.

"Pardon me."

"Idon'trememerhowIgothere." Harry quickly said.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The brat couldn't possibly think Severus would understand what the brat said. Severus refocused on the words again, it was something like Don't remember how go there. He tried to figure out what Potter was saying, Potter must have said he didn't remember how he got here. "Well thanks for stating the obvious, you were of course, _unconscious_." Severus stated sarcastically.

"I-I... W-wh-hy a-am I-I h-he-er-re?" The brat flinched and lowered his head even further down, did the brat always have to do that? He was just trying to annoy Severus like his stupid, blasted father. And even worse, from the data Severus's collected whilst Potter was here, he couldn't stop s-stammering in his sentence.

"Stop it." Severus snapped and gave the brat-who-lived a glare which would make even the dark lord hide. The blasted son of his worst tormentor flinched again.

"I-I'm s-sorry foraskingaquestion." Why in Merlin's name would the brat make it so hard for Severus to even understand for sentence of what the brat was saying.

"You're still doing it, stop it. For Merlin's sake, stop stammering."

"Y-yes S-sir." Even after telling him to stop it, the brat wouldn't just like his aggorant father. "I-I mean Yes Sir." That was a bit better, Severus guessed, it was at least a bit more understandable. Potter's stomach growled slightly, Severus realized it was late and they should have had dinner.

"Do you want dinner?"

"Yes-yes sir." The brat said quickly.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_"Do you want dinner?" _Yes he did. Harry quickly replied, no need to anger the stranger even more, he remembered from his Uncle's 'lessons'.

"Yes." Then quickly made it sound like yes sir.

"Do you want to have it here or in the dining room or even the kitchen." Why was this stranger asking him if he wanted here or in what? Dining hall he thought. It must be one of those games, if he said yes and they would say too bad. Dudders always did that, he would offer him candy and would wait untill Harry said yes, then say too bad and scream that Harry was stealing his things.

"Here sir." Harry whispered softly, hoping this stranger would really give it to him.

"Snap." The stranger said, _'pop'_ and a creature wearing a pillowcase with an S symbol appeared.

"Yes, Master Snape? Who is this?"

"This is Potter, Harry Potter. You will treat him the same as me at the current point." At this, the stranger stopped and sneered before continuing. "Send dinner up here."

"Yes Master Snape, Snap will bring dinner to Master Snape and Master Potter." Master Potter? _Master?_ What on earth is going on here? Harry thought carefully. A few minutes passed and two trays popped up, it had steak with mashed potatoes. The stranger-Master Snape? passed one of the trays to him. Harry studied Master Snape carefully.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Severus passed a tray to Potter before proceding to his own, he picked up a fork and started eating, he noticed Potter staring at him, Potter hadn't touched his fork yet. "Eat. What are you waiting for?" Severus snapped at the brat.

"N-no-oth-hi-ing S-sir." The brat was back to his stammerings again, however Potter had at least started to eat, he supposed.

* * *

**A/N: **Not a new chapter, just a rewrite, sorry. I'll try and update soon...


	4. Chapter 4

**What if? **By BlackJackBJ

**Summary: **What if Harry left the Dursley's care when he was 10? What if Dumbledore knew of the abuses Harry has? What if Dumbledore assigned another guardian for Harry? What if this new guardian is Severus Snape, the worst, potion master at Hogwarts?

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **I hate doing disclaimers, it's called a disclaimer, which logically means it's not mine.

**A/N: **This isn't an update, just a rewrite. I've added more details, and corrected some grammer mistakes.

* * *

_Severus passed a tray to Potter before proceding to his own, he picked up a fork and started eating, he noticed Potter staring at him, Potter hadn't touched his fork yet. "Eat. What are you waiting for?" Severus snapped at the brat._

_"N-no-oth-hi-ing S-sir." The brat was back to his stammerings again, however Potter had at least started to eat, he supposed._

Harry was back in his room, wait his room? Harry sat on the bed thinking, who was this man, he knew his name was Master Snape, but why would he be so nice to Harry? The Dursley's weren't, and they shared the same blood, what about this man? Harry realized he was on the bed and quickly slammed himself to the floor. Seconds later, there was a knock on the door, Harry didn't do anything, and the familiar man walked in. Master Snape signed, Harry wondered what he did wrong, but of course everything he did, he did it wrong. "Potter, please go to bed." What? Go to bed? Harry quickly stood up and went to the bed but didn't sit in it. The man signed again, before gently pushing Harry onto the bed and tucked him in, into warm blankets, where he managed to say "Goodnight sir." before slowly drifted off to sleep. For once, in a warm bed.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

There was a thump which made Severus snap out of his thoughts, Severus crossed the distance towards Potter's new room. Severus knocked on the door, waiting for a small 'come in'. But it never came, Severus slowly pushed the door open and walked in. Severus signed, Potter was on the floor again. As politely as Severus ever could he said "Potter, please go to bed." Severus watched as the brat stood up and walked towards the bed, the brat must have thought it was funny to not go _into_ the bed. Severus signed again, and pushed the brat-who-lived-to-think-it-was-very-funny-to-not-go-into-the-bed. Severus then proceeded to tuck the brat in, before turning around and pushing the door open, he heard a small whisper, which he could have swore he hadn't heard it.

"G-goodnight S-sir,"

Severus waited untill the door was closed before slowly saying. "Goodnight Harry." If any person was within a meter away would swear they didn't hear it.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

In another part of the castle, an old coot was pacing in his office, thinking what else could go wrong. The old coot's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus was thinking and thinking how to break the news to Harry and most importantly Severus. The news which Lily had told Albus before she died, Albus didn't know what to do, he regretted loads of things, his sister's death, Severus's treatment, his mistake in putting Harry in the Dursley's care, and... more. Albus decided on letting the 2 to build a relationship before telling them the news. If the last thing Albus did before he died was that, he would do it, he needed both of them to know this piece of information, he couldn't let them die before they didn't know this. He couldn't and he wouldn't, he swore it. Severus Tobias Snape and Harry James Potter would know this before they and Albus Dumbledore died, which hopefully was many, many years later. Where they died in a peaceful area, of a natural death, hopefully...

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, this isn't an update, just a rewrite... I'll try and update soon...


	5. Chapter 5

**What if? **By BlackJackBJ

**Summary: **What if Harry left the Dursley's care when he was 10? What if Dumbledore knew of the abuses Harry has? What if Dumbledore assigned another guardian for Harry? What if this new guardian is Severus Snape, the worst, potion master at Hogwarts?

**Rated:**T

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimers, Disclaimers and more disclaimers. You know what that means? This is another disclaimer!

**A/N: **Not an update, just a rewrite. I've added some more details, and tried to correct some grammer mistakes.

* * *

_In another part of the castle, an old coot was pacing in his office, thinking what else could go wrong. The old coot's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus was thinking and thinking how to break the news to Harry and most importantly Severus. The news which Lily had told Albus before she died, Albus didn't know what to do, he regretted loads of things, his sister's death, Severus's treatment, his mistake in putting Harry in the Dursley's care, and... more. Albus decided on letting the 2 to build a relationship before telling them the news. If the last thing Albus did before he died was that, he would do it, he needed both of them to know this piece of information, he couldn't let them die before they didn't know this. He couldn't and he wouldn't, he swore it. Severus Tobias Snape and Harry James Potter would know this before they and Albus Dumbledore died, which hopefully was many, many years later. Where they died in a peaceful area, of a natural death, hopefully..._

Severus woke up to a scream coming from... from... Severus slid out of his bed and rushed to the door, opened it then rushed towards Potter's room and slammed the door open. Severus saw Potter thrashing about screaming at the top of his voice. "Potter... Potter." Severus softly said to Potter. "Potter? _Harry?_" Harry started to stir. "_Harry_, wake up, it's only a nightmare. Please." Potter's eyes opened, and he jumped into Severus and pulled Severus into a hug. Severus felt a small tingle of warmth, and put his hands on to Harry's back and rubbed circles. And slowly mumbled, "It's only a nightmare, you're all right." Whilst, Severus slowly soothed Harry.

* * *

_There was a scream coming from downstairs, and then a red-headed woman came into view. Harry made out the words. "Harry, it's all right. I'll protect you no matter what, believe me, mummy will protect you." Suddenly, the door exploded and an ugly, man with a slit of a nose appeared. The man laughed, and said._

_"I only want the child, move away; you don't have to be killed."_

_"No... I will never, I will die before I let you touch Harry." Mummy spat towards the man. Harry sensed his mummy was feeling uncomfortable, mummy was standing over him with her arms out, blocking out some of the view of the ugly man._

_"Stupid girl," The man mumbled out something else, Harry couldn't make it out. And a green light came from the stick the man was holding, and mummy fell to the floor. The ugly man kicked mummy out of the way. Harry knew this man was not nice, Harry heard the man mumbling something else, and then another green light came from the stick and the pain burst out, he seemed like his head had exploded, did mummy feel that as well?_

Harry opened his eyes, trying to remember where he was, he spotted Master Snape saying something and something Harry would never do if he was fully awake at the moment, and he hugged Master Snape. Harry felt Master Snape's arms wrapped around him, and slowly rubbed circles on Harry's back, Master Snape was saying. "It's only a nightmare." Harry had never experienced anyone who cared for him, and he was always alone when he had one of these nightmares. Harry slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Severus watched as Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep, Severus slowly lowered Harry back to his bed, he would never admit it to anyone but he had called 'Potter' 'Harry'. Something he would never do if Potter didn't have a nightmare. But instead of going back to his own bedroom, Severus pulled out a chair carefully, making sure not to make any sounds to wake Potter, and sat in it. Severus slowly drifted off to sleep.

**TIMESKIP... TIMESKIP... TIMESKIP... TIMESKIP...**

Sunlight shined into Severus's eyes, as he stirred, Severus felt very stiff and stood up, instead of him lying down on his comfortable bed, he had been sitting on a chair which was not even in his bedroom. Severus recalled what had happened late last night or early this morning and groaned. Severus looked towards where he thought Potter would be, indeed Potter was still asleep. Hoping he had not woken Potter, Severus slowly walked towards the door and silently left.

* * *

**A/N: **As I said, this isn't an update, just a rewrite.

✧вℓα¢кנα¢квנ✧


	6. Chapter 6

**What if? **By BlackJackBJ

**Summary: **What if Harry left the Dursley's care when he was 10? What if Dumbledore knew of the abuses Harry has? What if Dumbledore assigned another guardian for Harry? What if this new guardian is Severus Snape, the worst, potion master at Hogwarts?

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, nor will it ever be.

**A/N: **Thinking back, I can't even remember where I got these ideas from. Anways, this isn't an update just a rewrite. I have added more detail... and... stuff.

* * *

_Sunlight shined into Severus's eyes, as he stirred, Severus felt very stiff and stood up, instead of him lying down on his bed, and he had been sitting on a chair which was not even in his bedroom. Severus recalled what had happened late last night or early this morning and groaned. Severus looked towards where he thought Potter would be, indeed Potter was still asleep. Hoping he had not woken Potter, Severus slowly walked towards the door and silently left._

Harry opened his eyes, he saw the white ceiling, and shook his head, trying to wake up properly. Harry suddenly remembered what had happened yesterday, he groaned, how could he have woken up Master Snape? Unbelievable, he shouldn't have a nightmare. But Master Snape had comforted him, not like the Dursley's. Harry slowly got up and went towards the bathroom to change into his usual clothes, he looked around for his clothes but didn't see any. Master Snape poked his head around the door. And said "Potter, I brought you some clothes." And Master Snape sat down the bag he was holding. Harry felt a pang of happiness, no one had bought him anything. "When you're done cleaning up, come downstairs for breakfast." Master Snape left. Harry reached out for the bag of clothes and changed into them, it was some strange robes, which he had seen Master Snape wore before. After he had finished, Harry slowly went down towards where he thought was the kitchen, in the room, he saw a small, round table filled with dishes, bacon, egg, toast, jam, and so on. Harry had never seen that much for 1 person before.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Severus saw Potter enter the kitchen, Severus was sat at the table, reading the daily prophet. Severus slowly turned the page, but still Potter had not moved yet. Severus signed to himself. "Potter, come over and eat breakfast." And the tiny response was again stuttered.

"Y-Yes _S-Sir._" This is was going to be another future problem, Severus promised to himself, he would make sure Potter would not stutter in his presence. And Potter would live up to the expectation. For now, Potter had moved and sat down at the chair opposite him. Severus took a bit of small portion of the food on to his own plate, and slowly forked a piece of bacon into his mouth, usually Severus would have to be in the great hall eating breakfast for whatever crazy rule, a crazy headmaster had made. However, Albus had let Severus off Severus's whole month of class, as Albus needed to make sure his _lovely, golden _boy had got used to the new schedule. Severus took a sip of freshly made coffee, he noticed Potter hadn't taken any food yet. Severus signed again, another future problem. Severus took Potter's plate and slowly filled it with a small portion of every food. Severus then proceeded to take Potter's cup and poured pumpkin juice into it.

"Eat up, Potter."

"Y-Yes Sir." Potter slowly picked up his fork and quickly ate all the food on it, seeming like he wouldn't get any food for another few days. If there wasn't enough proof for abuse, now would be the time it was confirmed.

"What do you want to do today?"

Silence.

Severus patiently repeated the question. "What do _you_ want to do today?"

_Silence. _Suddenly, Potter shrugged his shoulders.

"Verbal answer."

"I-I d-don-n't k-kn-now." Severus regretted asking for a verbal answer, maybe a non-verbal answer would have been easier to understand, with the stutter and all, Severus had a hard time understanding what Potter was trying to say. He added another item his mental checklist; _Checking out some books about non-verbal answers, and stuttered answers. _Currently, he had more than enough on his mental checklist.

* * *

**A/N: **Not an update, just a rewrite.

✧вℓα¢кנα¢квנ✧


	7. Chapter 7

**What if? **By BlackJackBJ

**Summary: **What if Harry left the Dursley's care when he was 10? What if Dumbledore knew of the abuses Harry has? What if Dumbledore assigned another guardian for Harry? What if this new guardian is Severus Snape, the worst, potion master at Hogwarts?

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** Uh... I present you... **DISCLAIMERS! **Interesting topic don't you think. (_Not. My point, it's a disclaimer, that's it._)

**A/N: **Weekends are to relax and read, retreat into your room and ... r-... do your r-homework. (Well, RRRH... Read, review and read again Harry Potter.) This is not an update, but a rewrite. I have added more details.

* * *

_"I-I d-don-n't k-kn-now." Severus regretted asking for a verbal answer, maybe a non-verbal answer would have been easier to understand, with the stutter and all, Severus had a hard time understanding what Potter was trying to say. He added another item his mental checklist; Checking out some books about non-verbal answers, and stuttered answers. Currently, he had more than enough on his mental checklist._

On August 31st 1991. In a unplottable castle, where muggles could not find, in a room in the dungeons, a boy with messy black hair and bright emerald eyes, and an older man with greasy, wavy hair and dark, hollow, black eyes, were arguing. The argument was totally pointless, the boy was trying to find everything he needed, whilst the man was telling the boy he could always come back and get it. However both was too stubborn to admit they were wrong, a year ago both did not even know each other, now they had a better relationship. Well anyways, the man's name is Severus Tobias Snape whilst the boy's name is Harry Jarus Potter-Snape. Half a year ago, at Christmas, they did a blood adoption to make Harry, Severus's son. They had both agreed on changing Harry's middle and last name, Harry's middle name was made out of both **Ja**mes Potter and Seve**rus**'s name, _that is if you haven't guessed it which you probably have, _and the last name they had added Severus's family name 'Snape' onto it, to prove Harry was Severus's son in both blood and name.

Severus was having a 'calm' discussion; he was of course trying to prove his point. Severus's must have been very annoying, as Harry had given up and 'admitted defeat'. Severus was thinking about how he had ever lived without the boy a year ago, the boy was bright, cheerful, well after he trusted Severus, and not at all like his so _wonderful _father who had so _helpfully _helped him, _Potter Sr. ._ A voice nudged him out of his thoughts, "Dad, which house do you think I'll get into?"

Which house would Harry get into? Probably Ravenclaw, maybe Gryffindor, and Severus hated to admit but he did not want Harry in his house, there were too many enemies and people who would use him. "Ah... Of course you will get into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, I'm so sure of it."

"Would you hate me, if I went into Gryffindor?" Merlin! No! Gryffindor may have stupid dunderheads who had no brain, but no he would not be that biased, he had to see the individuals as one itself. He would try, he promised. This was _his _son, we were talking about, his, _his_ son.

"No, I wouldn't hate you no matter what you do, even if that is hanging Albus upside down in mid-air, whilst stealing all his so _precious _lemon drops, and destroying Albus's office." Actually, maybe Severus wanted to do that, for Albus being such a secretive person, and never telling anyone his plans which could depend on their lives. But, Severus wouldn't do that, Albus was the one who had made Severus take care of Harry, but if he had to do this again, he would never change it, no matter what, even if he had to do it a million times, every single time, it would be the same. No, he wouldn't change it. Albus did take some credit in that, although that was a great idea. Imagin, Albus Dumbledore 'the greatest wizard of the centuary' hanging upside down in mid-air, crying about his lemon drops whilst his office was destroyed; it would be wonderful...

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The next day, instead of another argument and instead of the strange, usual rush on September the first in most households, Harry and Severus were calmly eating breakfast.

"Dad? When are we going to the platform?"

"At 10."

"Okay."

At 10, Severus and Harry took Harry's trunk into the living room where there was a fireplace. "Now, you must say very clearly, 'Platform 9 and 3/4, King's Cross', you got it?"

"Dad! I've done it many times." Severus reached out and ruffled Harry's hair. "Hey!" Harry slapped playfully Severus's hand.

"We should head there, you go first."

Harry said in a clear voice, "Platform 9 and 3/4, King's Cross." And disappeared into the green flames, leaving Severus alone.

"Platform 3/4, King's Cross." Severus held Harry's trunk and disappeared into the flames. Severus spotted Harry and with a swish of his wand, soot and dust disappeared. Harry was gaping at the train, the Hogwarts train was still as impressive as when Severus was there. It was bright red, and very long with steam coming out. "Harry, we should find an empty cabin." Harry snapped out of whatever he was thinking, and Severus lead him to one of the empty cabins, Severus lifted the trunk onto the trunk compartment and sat down, Harry followed. "Now be good, okay? I'll also be here with you but I'll be under a disillusion charm, it's shocking what some say about me."

There came the small reply, "'Kay." Severus casted the disillusion charm and felt the feeling of being splattered by a rotten egg, it meant he was now under the charm. Minutes past, and the cabin door was slowly opened,

"C-can I sit here?"

"Sure."

"I-I'm Neville Longbottem."

"I'm Harry, pleasure to meet you." Severus was thankful he had taught Harry some manners. The boy, Longbottem, Frank and Alice Longbottem's son probably, took a book out of his trunk, Severus used his eagle eyes, it read 100 magical plants and where to find them, he must love herbology.

An hour passed, but still both Longbottem and Harry was reading furiously, the only difference was Harry reading a potions book and Longbottem a Herbology. The cabin door opened again and Draco, Severus's godson, and those 2 big 'bodyguards', Crabbe and Goyle came through. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter, this is Neville Longbottem." Harry introduced.

"Famous boy-who-lived?" Why did Draco have to annoy Harry, couldn't Draco just leave them alone?

There was no reply, it seemed like Harry had just when back to his book.

"I asked you a question."

"It seems like a statement, and please leave this cabin."

"You-You." Draco's face turned red, and Draco took out his wand ready to hex them. In return, Harry also took out his wand. "_Expelliarmus." __  
_

"_Protego._" Severus was again thankful he had taught Harry some defence. "_ACCIO." _And at second thought maybe some offence too. Harry's spell was accurate, and Draco's wand flew towards Harry's hand, Harry easily caught it. "Now, get out." Harry threw Draco's wand out of the cabin, Draco quickly scrambled outside to get back his wand, he was followed by his two _'friends'_, Harry slammed the cabin door._  
_

There wasn't any more exciting activities, untill the speaker said, "Please leave your luggage in your cabins and go outside." Severus quickly got out and headed towards the great hall with a shortcut after reassuring himself that Harry had got out fine. Severus entered and took a seat at the teacher's table in his usual seat, students piled in and went to their respected house tables. A few minutes past, and Minerva and the first years walked through the doors.

The hat which was on the stool, quickly opened his mouth and sang,

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap! "_

_~(Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone hat song (1991)) _

The sorting hat bowed towards the professors then towards all of the four house tables, Minerva took out a scroll and started the sorting, "Abbott, Hannah." The girl walked up to the sorting hat and placed it on, it shouted

"HUFFLEPUFF." The table in the middle clapped and cheered.

"Bones, Susan." Again it repeated.

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW." This time another table in the middle clapped.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Brown, Lavender."

"GRYFFINDOR." A griffin.

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"SLYTHERIN." Finally a snake.

"Michael, Corner."

"RAVENCLAW." Another Raven, that's 3 including him for now.

"Cornfoot, Stephen."

"RAVENCLAW." 4 Ravens.

"Coyle, Gregory."

"SLYTHERIN." A snake? Disgrace.

"Crabbe, Vincent." The other body guard.

"SLYTHERIN." Another Disgrace.

"Davis, Tracey."

"SLYTHERIN." Well loads of new snakes, 4.

"Entwhistle, Kelvin."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Finnigan, Seasmus."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Goldstein, Anothony."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Granger, Hermione."

"GRYFFINDOR." Hm.. She looked like she would be in Ravenclaw, maybe not.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"SLYTHERIN." Good a snake.

"Hopkins, Wayne."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Jones, Megan."

"HUFFLEPUFF." Why are there so many hufflepuffs?

"Li, Sue."

"RAVENCLAW." How much longer to go?

"Longbottem, Neville."

"GRYFINDOR." Really?

"MacDougal, Morag."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Macmillan, Ernie."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Malfoy, Draco." Ah... finally Draco.

"SLYTHERIN." Surprise, not.

"Nott, Theodore."

"SLYTHERIN." Isn't he a bookworm?

"Patil, Padma."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Patil, Parvati."

"GRYFFINDOR." Twins...

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"SLYTHERIN." Pug-faced girl? Isn't she after Draco? Another disgrace.

"Potter, Harry." Finally.

Whispers could be heard, the boy who lived, this and that. But Severus didn't take any notice to the whispers, instead focused on his son. Harry strode confidently towards the hat and placed it on. A few minutes passed, and finally the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR." Severus was smiling proudly on the inside, on the outside he showed no emotion. But his eyes betrayed him, his eyes was shining with proudness, Harry headed towards the table which was yelling, We got Potter. The sorting continued.

"Rivers, Oliver."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Smith, Zacharias."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Thomas, Dean."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Turpin, Lisa."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Weasley, Ronald."

"GRYFFINDOR"

And finally, "Zabini, Blaise."

"SLYTHERIN." Finished. Good.

Albus stood up and quickly said a few words, and food appeared, Severus watched Harry carefully, Harry was chatting to Longbottem and a few others whilst slowly eating the feast. After the main course, dessert appeared, students were grabbing, however Harry was slowly eating it, manners were very important. After every person had finished eating, Albus stood up again. "Now we have all been fed and watered, the forbidden forest is forbidden, of course," Albus dirrected this to the Weasley Twins. "Argus Flich reminds you all, there are now more forbidden objects, the lists can be assessable in your head of house's office and Argus Flich's office. This year, there is another forbidden place, if you do not wish to die painfully, I suggest you avoid going to the third - floor corridor. Now that's finished, let's sing the school song, pick a tune and start." Severus groaned mentally, along with many others. Albus waved his wand and words appeared.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
__Teach us something please,  
__Whether we be old and bald,  
__Or young with scabby knees,  
__Our heads could do with filling,  
__With some interesting stuff,  
__For now they're bare and full of air,  
__Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
__So teach us things worth knowing,  
__Bring back what we've forgot,  
__Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
__And learn until our brains all rot."_

The Weasley Twins was still singing a slow funeral march.

It sounded more like screaming and yelling and noise. "Ah, that was music, now off you trot." Prefects lead the first years out, and that was the Sorting of 1991. The school year had begun.

* * *

**A/N: **This is not an update but a rewrite. I'll update soon... hopefully...

✧вℓα¢кנα¢квנ✧


	8. Chapter 8

**What if? **By BlackJackBJ

**Summary: **What if Harry left the Dursley's care when he was 10? What if Dumbledore knew of the abuses Harry has? What if Dumbledore assigned another guardian for Harry? What if this new guardian is Severus Snape, the worst, potion master at Hogwarts?

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **Not mine? May I suggest that?

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, but here it is; Chapter 8 of What if.

* * *

_It sounded more like screaming and yelling and noise. "Ah, that was music, now off you trot." Prefects lead the first years out, and that was the Sorting of 1991. The school year had begun._

Severus moved swiftly towards the dungeon, where he was to make his yearly speech to the new snakes. _"Mandrakes." _Severus whispered to the stony wall of seeming nothing. The wall parted slowly revealing Slytherin common room, no one saw him entering the silver and green coloured room.

He waited until the prefects said "Professor Snape is our head of house." And then he mysteriously appeared, he spotted some very badly concealed shocked faces, and smirked inwardly.

"I'm Professor Severus Snape, your head of house and your potions master. Do not believe in the rumours you may have heard about Slytherin house, Slytherin house has had many famous wizards and witches, such as Merlin himself. You should have pride being sorted into Slytherin house, where you may be clever and cunning instead of being reckless and thoughtless. This house is a family to each other, do not disgrace it," No need to add 'or else', Severus thought silently. "There are many rules in this house and in this school, it is accessable in my office or on the noticeboard. I hope that the prefects have already told you about the basic rules. I will repeat rule one for you; Do not get caught, may I remind you, we are the house of cunning, any punishments will be held as detentions. My office is open from 8:00am - 8:00pm from Monday - Friday, if you have any inquires ask at that time in my office, or to your prefects." Hopefully those brats won't really bother me. "Any questions?" Silence. "Good, goodnight new snakes." Severus strode towards the exit, his robes billowing, he exited and turned left until he arrived at his office, then he entered and let out a sign. Check, made a good impression to the new snakes. Not yet checked, send a letter to Harry. Better get started with that, Severus thought.

_Dear Harry,  
Great job getting into Gryffindor, if you thought for one moment that I would hate you, you must really not know me. I'm very proud of you... _

Severus crumpled it up and threw into the rubbish bin, he took out a new parchment and started writing again.

_Dear Son,  
Great work! Gryffindor is a good house for the brave! I'm very proud of you, _

No... that didn't seem like him at all.

_Dear Son,  
I'm so proud of you, son! Great work, I knew you would get it..._

No, no, no...

30 crumpled parchments later...

_Dear Harry,  
I have told you many, many times no matter whatever house you get in, no matter Slytherin or Hufflepuff, I would support you. I wish you luck in the house of brave; Gryffindor. He most likely was a good man along with the other three founders, there have been many successful students from the house of Gryffindor. I am sure you will be one of them as well._

_Good luck and the best wishes,  
SS.  
You may also want to study page 1-20 in your potions book, I will be testing you on it. And ignore whatever I might do in that class, it is NOT real, just an ACT. Any points that you should have earned, would be given in private, please come to my office at 9:00pm. I want to talk to you then, and support you face to face._

* * *

**A/N: **There it is, chapter 8 of What if, sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy reading it... I'll try to update soon...

✧вℓα¢кנα¢квנ✧


	9. Chapter 9

Harry shifted in his dreams; he heard a loud bang, and some loud sounds he couldn't make out, and a bit of ringing here and there. He finally realized that it was his alarm, and his dorm mates snoring, Harry woke up at that thought, and switched off his alarm; his alarm only made sounds to Harry. Harry grabbed his uniform, and as quietly as possible slipped to the bathroom and changed. 5 minutes later, he was dressed and the time was 6:07.

Harry walked towards the dungeons using a few shortcuts here and there, he made it without any 'unexpected annoyances'. He went towards a portrait which had a figure in black, he swiftly knocked 4 short knocks; the letter H in Morse code. He then softly said the password; Veritaserum. The portrait swung open, and Harry entered. Unlike public belief, dad's quarters' weren't only black, or only emerald and silver; it was multicolored, except that there were no bright colors, only dark colors.

"Dad?" Harry called out.

"I'm in the lab." Harry walked swiftly, trying to make his robes billow but failed terribly, he still couldn't figure out how dad made his robes billow, he probably placed a charm on his robes, either that or it was genetics. Harry knocked on the lab door four times again; there was a rule to always knock before entering, but with the exceptions of emergencies, example, a potion exploding, and you have to run out of the door, or well come in if you had a father as a potion master who needed to try and stop the explosion. "Come in Harry." Harry turned the knob softly and entered like a spy on guard.

"Dad, what are you brewing?" Harry asked, excitement creeping into his voice, he had a love, no a thirst for potions ever since he had dad as his father.

"Guess." His dad challenged.

"Uh… Dried Nettles… Snake Fangs…Horn Slugs… Clouds of Acid Green Smoke… A potion to cure boils!" Harry spoke in triumph.

"Correct, the first years will be making this potion, and Merlin knows how many potions to cure boils have exploded these past years, and how pathetic it is to be brewing a potion to cure boils, and to get boils instead. You better not fail this potion, and study hard on your potion textbook; I will be testing you on Friday.

"I got it, can I help?"

"Yes."

The next few moments of silence, not awkward silence, but peaceful silence, Harry and his dad worked peacefully side to side with the same target, finish this potion as quickly as possible, and start on a harder potion. 10 minutes passed, and Harry finally bottled up the potion. "Do you want to help me brew Veritaserum? The ministry needs it stocked, and I am to brew it for them."

"Is that why the password is Veritaserum this week?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yes, the password is always the potion I need to brew next, easier to remember, I must say." Dad replied, starting to prepare the ingredients.

"What can I do to help?"

"Prepare these ingredients, slice do not cut."

Harry and his dad worked side to side once more mostly in silence, with a few exceptions of Harry asking a few questions here and there. Soon it was 7:30.

"Harry, it's time, you better go back to the common room, and you don't want your house mates to worry about you. I'll put this potion on hold, and I'll finish it tonight. Good luck on your classes, and congratulations on getting into Gryffindor, I had no doubt in you." It was dad's way of praising Harry, he knew.

"Thanks, I better go." With that, Harry turned and walked out, using the hidden passages once more, he arrived in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"Caput Draconis." Harry replied, remembering the password the red-headed prefect had said, if he recalled correctly, it was Ron's third oldest brother, Per… Percus, Perci or something like that, probably none of those and maybe… Percy, yes that the name. Percy. The fat lady had swung forward by now, Harry climbed through the hole the wall leading to the Gryffindor room, and climbed up the boys' stairs, his dormitory, he creeped through without waking up his dorm mates, and grabbed all the books he thought he might need, and then creeped down the stairs once more, and settled into a comfy chair and opened Magic Drafts and Potions.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy these past weeks, with homework and well stuff. I'll update more next week, as our easter holidays start. I promise I'll update before next week's Sunday, 3 am Australian Time. If I don't, yell at me or something.

✧вℓα¢кנα¢квנ✧


	10. Chapter 10

Harry muttered under his breath as his waited for his housemates to come down, when do they even wake up? It was already 7:30, breakfast had already started 1 and a half hours ago, and not _one _single person has come down. Harry signed softly as he placed his precious Magic Drafts and Potions into his bottomless, leather bag. He swung it over his shoulder and prepared to go down and eat breakfast, if anyone asks, he would say he was hungry and somehow found the way to the hall.

A few minutes later, he was sat at the Gryffindor table, all alone. He took a few pieces of stripped bacon, and some egg. _Tick, tock, tick, tock. _30 minutes passed, and still not _one _single Gryffindor had appeared, Harry looked up towards the head table, his eyes searching for some specific professors, namely Aunt Minerva – they had gotten close these few months, along with some other professors - and Dad, dad caught his eye, and they exchanged glances for a while. Before something caught his eye, Aunt Minerva, she had stood up and was moving towards him. "Your schedule, Mr. Potter. Would you perhaps know where your housemates are?" Aunt Minerva asked.

"No ma'am, but I suspect they're asleep, they went to bed very late, ma'am." Harry replied with hidden laughter. Harry watched in the corners of his eye Aunt Minerva turning, and heading back to the head table, before he glanced down at his time schedule, three subjects; Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration today.

* * *

The herbology class was fine, Harry supposed, except it was a _bit _boring, he had learnt this stuff from Aunt Pomona a few months ago.

"Does anyone know what devil's snare is?" A soft voice disturbed Harry's thoughts, Harry glanced around softly, a brown, bushy-haired girl in Gryffindor had her hand straight as a ruler up, Harry remembered her name was something Granger, he could barely remember everyone's names. "Miss… Granger." So, it was Granger.

"Devil's Snare is…" Harry tuned out once more, organizing his thoughts carefully, trying to remember each and every single word in Magical Drafts and Potions.

* * *

Harry managed to find the charms classroom, classroom 2E. He carefully entered, it had three rows of desks which were facing the teacher's table, behind the teacher's table there was a large upholstered chair with a high back. There were also 2 blackboards by the teacher's table, behind it was a small shelf with books and other mysterious objects which were beneath a pair of windows, a typical classroom.

Harry noticed that his house mates had started to pour into the classroom and had occupied the last 2 rows of desks, he also noticed Ron waving him over to a desk in the middle row. Harry moved and sat down, taking out a quill, parchment and the standard book of spells.

The charms professor, Uncle Filius, had entered, he was tiny little wizard, he place a pile of books on the chair, and stood on it.

"Brown, Lavender." Uncle Filius called.

"Here."

"Finnigan, Seasmus."

"Present."

"Granger, Hermione."

"Here, Sir."

"Longbottem, Neville."

"H-Here."

"Patil, Parvati."

"Here."

"Potter, Harry." Uncle Filius beamed at him.

"Here."

"Thomas, Dean."

"Present."

"Weasley, Ronald."

"Here."

Uncle Filius started to give a lecture about charms and what it can do and whatever stuff about charms, Harry once again tuned out, he had learned this stuff from him ages ago.

* * *

Harry entered the transfiguration classroom, their head of house and transfiguration professor, Aunt Minerva, appeared. Harry knew he shouldn't cross her even if they were close, and not to ever call her Aunt in front of everyone; she had a few lectures a few days ago, she started to give a straight lecture as soon as they had sat down. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous you will learn at Hogwarts," she had said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Silence filled the room, but then she had changed her desk into a pig and back once more.

Annoying oohs and aahs had filled the room, but they had realized they wouldn't be doing that yet, Harry wanted to slap his head in, he had realized how his classmates were not logical at all. They started to take notes until their hands were aching, and finally they were given a match each to turn into a needle. Harry instantly turned it into a point, sharp, silver needle. "Good work, Mr. Potter, 5 points to Gryffindor." Aunt Minerva showed the whole class how pointy it was and silver, she also gave him a smile. The only other student which managed had gotten half way and was Granger. A good competitor, Harry thought silently.

* * *

Harry thought over his day, and how much he was looking forward to history of magic, dad had told him all about it, a boring ghost droning on and making everyone suffer. Why _Uncle Albus_ didn't get a new _living _history professor was beyond him. He sighned, and turned in for the night, he needed the energy to face Bins – Harry had never gotten close to Bins, Bins always boring enough to make him go to sleep at any time- , and he also had a midnight session of gazing stars with Aunt Aurora tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: **Well, I updated before tomorrow, I suppose. I'll try and update before next week's sunday, 3 am austalian time, once more.

✧вℓα¢кנα¢квנ✧


	11. Chapter 11

The first week had passed quickly and soon it was Friday, Severus quickly dressed in his usual outfit, and quickly sent an owl to Harry.

_HP,  
Whatever I say in class, ignore it.  
\- SS_

That should do, Severus thought. Before he climbed up the stairs, with his robes billowing behind his back, for good measure, he gave a few glares or so. He entered the hall through a teacher side entrance and sat in his usual spot. He carefully took some food and spread some toast, before cutting it into tiny pieces and eating it. Severus watched as his coffee appeared; nothing but a good black coffee made a 'good' morning. "Good Morning." A cheerful, familiar voice 'sang'. And that was a way to ruin a 'good' morning.

"Morning." Carefully removing the 'good'. He quickly moved and swooped towards the side entrance, where he turned to go down back to his dungeon to prepare for his first class. _His _dungeon had pickled animals floating in glass jars around all of the walls. He carefully waited for the bell to ring and opened the door, allowing the students to come in. Severus started the class by taking the standard roll call.

"Brown, Lavender."

"Here." A high pitched voice spoke.

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"Present."

"Coyle, Gregory."

"Here." Coyle grunted.

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"Here." Crabbe grunted as well.

"Davis, Tracey."

"Present."

"Finnigan, Seasmus."

"Here."

"Granger, Hermione."

"Here." An excited voice replied.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"Present." A cold calm person spoke softly.

"Longbottem, Neville."

"Here." A timid voice squeaked.

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Here." Draco smirked arrogantly.

"Nott, Theodore."

"Here."

"Patil, Parvati."

"Present."

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"Here."

"Ah, Yes," Finally Harry, Severus thought, "Harry Potter. Our new – Celebrity." Draco and his 'minions' Crabbe and Goyle were miserably failing to hide their sniggers.

"Here."

"Thomas, Dean."

"Present."

"Weasley, Ronald."

"Here."

"Zabini, Blaise."

"Here."

After the long boring attendance, Severus started on his usual speech, which had a few words difference each year. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," Severus glanced softly at the expressions of his students, he had spoken in barely more than a whisper, but it seemed that the students had caught on. He quickly continued, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..." Severus now looked softly towards Harry, "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death," Now this part, Severus looked suspiciously towards Crabbe, Goyle and a few others, "If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence filled the air, a bushy-haired Gryffindor sat at the edge of her seat, and she looked like she wanted to prove she wasn't a 'dunderhead'. Severus ignored her silently. "Potter!" He said, breaking the silence. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Severus knew Harry would know, it was one of the first questions Harry had asked him.

"If you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, you would make a very powerful sleeping potion, which is also known as the Draught of Living Death." Harry replied softly. Severus's lips curled into a fake sneer.

"If you think you're so clever, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Severus challenged softly, hoping in his heart Harry knew the answer

But it was a waste of hope as Harry answered, "You can find it in the stomach of a goat and probably in any potion masters' ingredient cupboard, it will save you from most poisons."

"So you have opened a book, Potter, let's see if you have read the whole book, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"The name sir, they are the same plant, which also goes by many names such as aconite."

"Why aren't any of you copying this down?"

Suddenly all the students reached for quills and parchment, Severus was laughing softly in his mind. Over the noise, he quickly said, "You will be in pairs and you will make a simple potion to cure boils," Severus waved his wand once and words appeared on the board, "The instructions are on the board."

Severus swooped around, he watched them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs. He carefully said negative replies to the Gryffindors and praised Slytherins, especially one Draco Malfoy. "Look at the perfect way Mr. Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs." A cloud of acid green smoke appeared, and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Longbottom had managed to ruin one of the easiest potions. The potion was sweeping across the floor, ruining people's shoes. All the students immediately stood on theirs stools. Whilst Longbottom was covered entirely with the potion, he was moaning in pain whilst red boils appeared all over him. "Idiot boy!" Severus snared, quickly waving his wand to clear the spilled potion "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

The only sound Longbottom made was whimpers.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Severus spat at Finnigan, it was pretty disgusting, but he had a show on currently. He quickly turned towards Harry and Weasley who had been working next to Longbottom.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's a point you've lost for Gryffindor." Severus didn't mean it and hoped Harry knew that he didn't mean it either.

An hour later, Severus quickly said, "Bottle your potions, and leave. Potter, stay behind."

Severus heard Weasley muttering to Harry, "I'll wait for you mate." It was great to see Harry making friends even if it was Weasley, some of the Weasley was fine, he supposed.

"No need, go ahead, it's lunch." Severus heard his son whisper back to Weasley. He patiently waited until the class had left, he didn't have to wait for long, and it seemed like no one wanted to stay any longer in his presence.

"Are you alright, Harry? I really didn't mean it, by the way 16 points to Gryffindor, for answered questions and unreasonable takeaways I gave you."

"I'm fine, you told me this morning, but I'm starving, I want to go to eat lunch." His son's stomach growled softly.

"Go on." His son nodded softly, and ran out of the door which had silence wards on. The moment Harry disappeared; Severus had a rare smile on his face.

**A/N:** When I started writing this chapter which was on April fools day, I thought about putting this instead:

_The__ days passed quickly, with history of course being the most boring, hardly anyone was awake, and so far Harry had enjoyed charms the most. Harry had learnt many things over the week, and one was to **NEVER EVER **pour cold, icy water on top of his dorm mates, and to **NEVER EVER** wake them up 8:45. But besides that everything was well, and this is the end to what if, thank you for your cooperation!_

I'm joking by the way, what if hasn't ended _yet_!

Most of Chapter 11 was from HP and SS (Or HP and PS). It's the last week of easter hoildays, I'll try and update soon, no promises.

✧вℓα¢кנα¢квנ✧


	12. Chapter 12

"Back Fang - Back." A few grunts and stomps later, the hut door opened to find a gigantic man, Hagrid, "Good to see yeh. Who's this?"

"This is Ron Weasley, and Ron, this is Hagrid." Harry introduced, glancing around carefully, he spotted Fang. "Fang, how are you doing?" The over-sized boar-hound growled softly.

"A Weasley, eh?" Hagrid glanced towards Ron before placing putting some 'Rock Cake' on a plate. "I 'ave spent years chasin' yeh twin brothers away from the forest, 'ave a rock cake." Hagrid held out the plate of shapeless lumps with bits of raisins in it.

"No thanks, maybe next time, I'm not hungry." Harry said quickly, moved to nudge Ron. Unfortunately, Ron didn't seem to take the hint and took a rock cake.

"'Ow's yeh first week of classes?" Hagridasked, drinking a big glup of tea.

"It was great." Harry replied, he faintly heard Ron cry of pain, having bit into the rock cake.

"It was okay, Snape was so unfair, he took a lot of points of Gryffindor." Ron piped, having abandoned the rock cake.

"Eh..." Hagrid looked towards Harry uncomfortably, it was after all his dad.

"I suppose, he did take points off." Harry quickly spoke, easing the uncomfortable situation, he didn't like to trick Ron or anything, but he had to keep this act up, no one except for the professors of his and dad's 'relationship'. It wasn't safe for Ron to know, wizards could torture or even enter their brain to discover these facts that no one could know. All of the professors had learnt occlumency or something.

"You suppose, Snape hates you." Ron seemed very angry.

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "He's a professor, he doesn't have favorites or hate anyone."

Ron stared at them astonished, "No way, Snape only likes Slytherins, and hates Gryffindors." Harry chuckled inwardly, it was surprising how his dad's acting could fool everyone.

"Did you hear about the Gringott's breakout?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Gringott's supposed to be the safest place beside Hogwarts." Ron responded. Hagrid shuffled side to side, not meeting any of their eyes, something suspicious about it. Hagrid offered another rock cake to them, this time both Ron and Harry shook their heads.

Was there something Hagrid and dad was keeping away from him?

* * *

"Harry! Flying! Flying lessons start on Thursday!" Ron yelped excitedly, "Mate, have you ever been flying?" Had Harry been flying? No... The sport could easily hurt or kill himself.

"No, I'll love to kill myself, and be a fool in front of Malfoy." Harry muttered.

Trying to cheer Harry up, Ron replied, "Mate, you don't have to be that depressed, Malfoy can't be that good."

Harry only nodded, butterfly's flew around his stomach, feeling very uncomfortable about flying, and had a very bad feeling about the flying lessons.

* * *

At three thirty in the afternoon, Harry and the first year Gryffindors hurried outside to the Quidditch pitch, there were twenty brooms lying in 2 straight lines, the Slytherins were already there. Harry and his classmates moved to the other row of brooms, Harry tried to find a broom which seemed okay to use, he ended up being next to Neville Longbottom and Ron.

"Stick out your wand hand over your broom, and say UP, like this." Aunt Rolanda demonstrated, the broom rose into her hand.

Everyone yelled "UP!" However, only a select few managed to actually get the broom into their hands, some like Harry had immediately rose. And some like Ron's, hit their head because they were too excited, and some rolled on the ground and the rest didn't even move. Aunt Rolanda quickly helped the ones that couldn't manage, Harry and Ron were very happy that Malfoy was told that he had been doing it wrong all these years. When everyone finally managed to have a broom in their hands, half the lessons was gone.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you will kick off and hover from the ground. On my whistle, three, two -" Neville pushed off on two, and hovered higher and higher. "Get back here." Aunt Rolanda shouted, but poor Neville kept going straight up, and started to crash back down on the ground. "Broken wrist, we better get you to the infirmary. None of you are to move, not even a inch. You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'." Aunt Rolanda and Neville walked in the direction of the infirmary.

"Hey look at what the crybaby dropped." said Malfoy, snatching something out of the grass. "Oh... it's the rubbish Longbottom's Grandma sent him."

"Give that here, Malfoy." said Harry, even though he didn't know Neville very well, he knew what it was like for his thing's to be taken.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom, how about the tree?" Malfoy smirked, grabbing a broom, Malfoy kicked off, Harry quickly followed.

"Harry - you'll get into trouble." Granger yelled after him. Harry ignored it, and raced after Malfoy.

"Give that here, or I'll knock you off your broom." Harry called.

"Sure, you got to catch it then." Malfoy threw the remembrall towards the ground, Harry went into a straight dive catching it quickly, he pulled up and safely landed on the grass.

"HARRY POTTER." Two voices yelled belonging to... Aunt Minerva and Dad.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait, what was it months? But here it is. Read and Review!

✧вℓα¢кנα¢квנ✧


End file.
